What we do for those we love
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: Mello, I'd follow you to the ends of the world...why are you doing this? Matt, I'd do anything to keep you safe. I refuse to let you go down with me. Matt and Mello find themselves at a crossroads. Can Matt speak out to Mello?


[So I wrote this in about December...so yeah....if you like it I'll continue it. If not, it's dead. Please read, review and enjoy.]

**_What we do for those we love_**

Mello stifled his words glancing down at the sleeping red head for what could possibly the final time. He had to make it all seem natural or else Matt would end up going in with him, he couldn't allow that. Since their days at Wammy house it had always been his sole duty to keep the boy safe. Now he was a man and well capable of doing it on his own but Mello still maintained the need to coddle the boy despite the misgivings. In minutes their hideout would be surrounded with police intent on taking out the mafia head and Matt, his dear Matty would have to be his hostage. He'd make it all seem like the boy was just there because he forced him to and from there he would have to make the red head seem incredible. He could already hear Matt in protest of the police attempt in telling them that he was working with Mello and it chilled him to the bone the thought of the skinny, emerald eyed boy going to jail with him. He couldn't allow it, he simply couldn't.

Matt stirred, his eyes were still covered by his omnipresent goggles that he now remembered before an eyebrow raised at the odd way the blond was staring at him. The sentiment almost seemed loving, a bit too unnatural for the male but that was fine he wouldn't question it. It had been nearly a month since they had ran, the blond had come home with suitcases filled with money before ordering him to pack up and be ready to walk out the door. He had done what he was told but since them Mello's underlying paranoia about the mafia being able to catch up to them was one thing but his nearly psychopathic paranoia that the police were lurking just in front of the mafia was worse.

"Oh hai." He began moving to sit up and finding that the blond was still watching him with the same look as before. "You're really starting to worry me. You should get some sleep, I'll go check the perimeter and promise that there's no one out there to get you." He noticed that the blond didn't seem to be listen, instead continuing to stare with those very same haunting blue eyes. "You're doing that thing again, you're not listening. If it makes you feel better I'll call my friend, she can give up the heads up on both the movements of the police and the mafia." He feigned a smile hoping that the words would be enough to get words out of the blond. Still nothing, "Mello, you're weirding me out man, at least say something while you stare. That's just fucking insane."

The blond leaned back closing his eyes, a tanned arm extending to cover his face slowly before shivering slightly. "Matty, you remember when you first came to Wammy house?" He removed the arm to watch the red head nod. "You were only three, the youngest member by far, well besides me. I was four at the time and I remember that you would sit alone and hold that bear…everyone guessed that it had been given to you by your parents and they laughed at you. The sentiments of parents at Wammy house weren't those as someone from a normal place. At Wammy house feeling sadness because of the loss of your kin was humorous because we had all loss our families. It's why and how we ended up at the orphanage."

Matt nodded slowly, "They seemed inclined to think that the bear came from my parents yes." He replied slowly unsure how this had anything to do with what he previously wanted to know. "It didn't but they thought so."

Mello nodded, "And then soon after you came to Wammy house you became my roommate." He smirked, "I had to protect you like no other. They seemed more determined to break you more than anything I have ever seen. There's nothing worse than using genius to break someone's psyche and they intended to kill you slowly. I'm not sure what it was that I felt for you but I remember standing in the background and watching as they attempted. Each time that smirk would appear and each time they would back off. It was almost as if you were laughing at them, as if you knew the punch line of a joke that we all couldn't hear. I became intrigued and from them on I made sure the others didn't pick on you because I myself wanted you to stay. It was a selfish reason and even to this day I think that's why I keep you here chained to me because I selfish. I've put you through so much danger and I'm asking myself why…" He stopped there retracting and closing his eyes once more.

The darkness of the hotel room was almost haunting at this point, the only light reach from the lamp on the bedside table. If it had been up to Matt the two of them could still be sleeping in his car but the blond had asked for a hotel tonight and that is what he received. The actual drapes of the place shifted slightly when the heat began blowing Matt's hair out of his face leaving bewildered green eyes still questioning the motive of the blond. Was there something happening that he missed, it was apparently so but there was no humor on the blonds face just that same depressed sad expression.

Matt decided it was best to humor him, "Yeah, I remember that." He reached sideways pulling a cigarette from the pack and placing between his lips. Another few seconds passed and he had begun smoking, "It was nothing that I couldn't handle for a while, I had basically grown up in the same cold environment. You did stand in the back though and when I glimpsed you that day I knew that you would be my hero. My tragic hero and so that's where the smirk comes from because I know that you will always come to save me." He leaned against the headboard, "That's my secret but I think deep down you knew that. You've done it before."

There was a hint of a smile on Mello's lips as if to say 'orly' but he didn't speak it aloud. He returned to his silence for a while before handing Matt the laptop. "Check in on our Mafia friends and make sure that all is well, I think we should leave in less than an hour Matty." He stood heading towards the bathroom and shutting the door behind himself.

Matt sighed logging into the communication system between himself and one of his best friends on the planet. Her screen name belaying nothing but innocence, Bubbles but to both him and Mello she was known as Agent B. She had been one of Wammy house's brightest working her way to the top of international FBI ranks and on a lower tip she was also the comare of one of the most powerful Dons in the mafia, he also happened to be the one trailing both Mello and Matt.

**MarioMatt**: Bubbles, are you there? _[8:45 PM]_  
**Bubbles**: Sure hun, what's going on?_ [8:50 PM]_  
**MarioMatt**: Mello wants to know are we pwnt yet? _[8:50 PM]_  
**Bubbles**: Not that I am aware of sweetums. More of are you anywhere near London? _[8: 56PM]_  
**MarioMatt**: Close enough _[8:56 PM]_  
**Bubbles**: …oh shiz you should be moving them._ [9: 03 PM]_  
**Bubbles**: Iz drama queen freaking out? _[9:03 PM] _  
**MarioMatt**: He says we should move. Is he rite? _[9:03 PM] _  
**Bubbles**: As far as I know there are soldiers patrolling London looking for your car which I told you to ditch. As far as I know Michelangelo is in the south detailing some business. He doesn't make too many appearances because mafia in America waz pwnt by kira. He's keeping his friends far and enemies closer if you know what I mean. az for kira he's killing those who make a firm move against him…2 kira doz. As for kira himself hes been silent recently I haven't talked to Near._ [9:06] _  
**MarioMatt**: rite, stay safe Bubbles. We're going to move out now…_[9:06] _  
_-Bubbles is not online and will receive your messages when logging back into the server-_

Matt raised an eyebrow at Bubbles sudden log out of the system, he guessed that someone was coming or attempting to interfere in her typing. He had meant to ask her what he was up to but there wasn't enough time for such things, "Mello! Are we going yet or should we stay put for the night. Bubbles says the heavies are in London and around it but they're looking for my car I've ditched that nearly two weeks ago. I guess they haven't found it." He frowned still not hearing the blond in the bathroom. The silence was almost unnerving.

Mello rinsed his face again, blue eyes darkened before he pulled out the automatic. He couldn't show the man any mercy once he came out, if he did Matt might think that there was hope and he couldn't allow the red head to go down like that. He loved him too much.

The bathroom door opened and Matt's face was met with the automatic weapon that he always carried. Slowly his hands raised as if to tell the blond that everything was going to be okay but he didn't seem to be in the mood to compromise. The blunt side was raised before slamming against the side of the red heads face, blood gushing from the side of his mouth Mello inwardly cringed but outside his face remained stoic.

A tiny noise left the red heads lips before he glared up at the man, "Mello, what the fuck?!" He snapped feeling the blonds fingers closed around his neck pulling him by the scruff towards the door. Somehow Mello managed to snatch the laptop up and shove the other out.

"Matt get in the car." The blond hissed coldly stepping into the drivers seat before the bleeding red head joined him. Mello started the car pulling out onto the street and beginning to accelerate. He wanted nothing more than to tell the red head how much he loved him but that was too much weakness, he couldn't handle that and so he didn't.

[Yeah so like I said if you find it interesting...I'll continue it. Please review guys! Sorry for the whole no updating thing...]


End file.
